Small, portable electronic devices often use touch-sensitive screens for receiving user inputs. Products available from various companies frequently include such touch-sensitive screens. Use of such screens for user input allows for larger display sizes while reducing the space reserved for user input. Some of these products also extend the touch-screen sensing capabilities to support multi-touch gestures.